Play to Win
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: It was almost like there was a part of him standing aside, watching and not quite able to believe that this was happening. Follows "Win or Lose." Tsuna x Xanxus, smut.


**Title:** Play to Win**  
>Pairings:<strong> Tsuna/Xanxus**  
>Summary:<strong> It was almost like there was a part of him standing aside, watching and not quite able to believe that this was happening.**  
>Notes:<strong> Adult for smut; continuing boss!Tsuna and Xanxus' exploration of their issues with each other. Follows "Win or Lose." 1375 words.

* * *

><p><strong>Play to Win<strong>

"Okay, that just about does it," Tsuna said, flipping the Caraceni file closed—literally and figuratively, given the orders he'd just given Xanxus. "If you'd—"

Xanxus propelled himself up from his chair and prowled around Tsuna's desk, interrupting him to say, "Shut up."

"What?" He was still dwelling on the Caraceni and hadn't quite made the jump from that to the other things they had been doing lately—didn't until Xanxus had pulled his chair back from the desk, turning it as he dropped to his knees. "Xanxus—" Oh. Of course. If one approach didn't work, it was time to try something else instead, like getting the drop on the other guy. Tsuna stared down at the man kneeling between his knees in disbelief. "Xanxus, what are you doing—?"

"Shut up," Xanxus said again, not looking up at him. He was quick with his hands, much quicker than he had any right to be, and didn't fumble at all as he got Tsuna's belt undone or as he started in on his fly.

Tsuna dragged himself out of his shock by sheer force of will as Xanxus pulled his zipper down. "Xanxus," he said, the breath catching in his throat as Xanxus dipped his fingers into his underwear and found his cock. He didn't hesitate, but then, that didn't always have to mean anything with Xanxus. Tsuna laid his hand against Xanxus' hair, touching the heavy fall of it and gasping as Xanxus drew his cock out and wrapped calloused fingers around it. "You don't have to do this."

Xanxus shot a look up at him that might have been exasperated. "Like you could _make_ me." He tightened his fingers around Tsuna's cock and rubbed his thumb over the head; Tsuna gasped as he went the rest of the way hard in one dizzying rush.

All his instincts were to rock into the uncompromising strength of Xanxus' fist, but he forced himself to stop, to _think_, even as Xanxus worked him. "I don't _want_ to make you." He stroked his fingers through the fall of Xanxus' hair, sleek beneath his fingers, as sweat broke out on his forehead with the effort of not rolling his hips into Xanxus' hand. "This should be something you choose. This should _always_ be something you choose." That it should be something Xanxus wanted, that it was something _he_ wanted Xanxus to want—he bit his tongue on that, not quite sure he was willing to concede that ground to Xanxus yet.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Xanxus retorted. He bent forward before Tsuna could even start to reply and closed his mouth around Tsuna's cock, sucking the head into his mouth.

Tsuna groaned in spite of himself, everything else—the Caraceni, the puzzle of Xanxus, their ongoing power struggle—falling away in that first rush of pleasure as the heat of Xanxus' mouth wrapped around him, incredibly soft. "_Xanxus_," he breathed, staring down at him and drinking in the expression of furious concentration and the obscene shape Xanxus' lips made as they wrapped around his cock. Xanxus' eyes flicked up, glancing at him, and narrowed just a bit as he pressed forward, sliding his mouth down.

Tsuna's breath stuttered in his throat. Surely Xanxus wasn't going to try—

He felt his cock hit the back of Xanxus' throat and felt, more than heard, Xanxus gag, which snapped things back into perspective and knocked him out of his stunned inaction. Tsuna slid his fingers into Xanxus' hair, drawing him up. "Easy," he said, hearing how husky his own voice was. "Take it slower than that."

Xanxus let him slip out of his mouth and snapped, "Don't tell me what to do."

"Don't make me tell you what to do." Tsuna cradled Xanxus' head between his palms, an embarrassingly large part of him preoccupied with the wet shine of Xanxus' lips. "I _refuse_ to let you hurt yourself on me."

Xanxus stared up at him for a heartbeat before snorting. "Like that could happen, runt." He leaned forward and quite pointedly wrapped his mouth around Tsuna again.

Tsuna hissed between his teeth and tightened his hands in Xanxus' hair, gripping it and holding him. "No," he said, absolutely determined, his Will flaring in response to Xanxus' intransigence, and felt the shock run through Xanxus. "We're not going to do it like that." He slid one hand down to cup the corner of Xanxus' jaw, cradling it in his palm, and wove his fingers into Xanxus' hair, holding him still. "If you want this, we're going to do it _my_ way."

Some part of him expected that to be that, for Xanxus to snarl and pull away from him, and had he not been in the heart of his Will, he would have been shocked at the low, hoarse sound Xanxus made and the way Xanxus strained against his hands, all the tension in him, just melted away.

"That's right," Tsuna said, low, letting the sureness of his Will guide him. He stroked his thumb along the line of Xanxus' cheekbone, holding him in place. "My way." Something flared hot in Xanxus' eyes as Tsuna rubbed his thumb back and forth. "And right now, you're going to suck me."

Xanxus made another of those sounds and did, his cheeks turning hollow as the pressure of his mouth went harder, so _good_ that it drew a line of fire straight through Tsuna. "_Yes_," he breathed, shuddering and breathing hard just from that. "Oh, yes, just like that." He stroked Xanxus' jaw and ran his fingers through the softness of his hair, watching the little movements of Xanxus' mouth and throat and the way Xanxus' eyes glittered up at him. It was already good, but… "Use your tongue," he said, and groaned when he felt the first soft stroke of Xanxus' tongue sliding over him. "Oh… _oh_, Xanxus…"

Xanxus made a sound around him; it took Tsuna a long, disbelieving second to recognize as a near-moan. Xanxus' eyes were going heavy and dark as he played his tongue against Tsuna in slow swipes that smoothed over and around his cock, each pass winding pleasure through Tsuna more tightly. It was almost like there was some part of himself standing a little apart: Tsuna heard himself breathing harder, and that separate, detached part of him couldn't quite believe that it was _him_ holding Xanxus and murmuring filthy encouragements to him, or that Xanxus was _letting_ him do it, kneeling for him and letting Tsuna direct him and say, "Relax for me, now," or that he was stroking the line of Xanxus' jaw and rolling his hips forward to slide his cock between Xanxus' lips, back and forth between the wet shine of them, fucking his way deeper into Xanxus' mouth.

And he wasn't the only one making low, breathlessly pleased sounds, either.

That realization struck through Tsuna like lightning. He rocked deep into Xanxus' mouth, pleasure punching through him, and tightened his fingers in Xanxus' hair as he came, spending himself against the furnace heat of Xanxus' mouth before he quite knew it was happening. Xanxus went absolutely still under his hands, his mouth vibrating with the sounds he was making, which wrung another pulsing shudder out of Tsuna, before he all but threw himself backwards, breathing hard and dragging his hand across his mouth and staring at Tsuna with eyes gone wild. He spat a curse as Tsuna subsided against his chair, too stunned to do more than stare back at him, and rolled to his feet. He was gone, door slamming after him, before Tsuna had done more than draw a breath to speak to him.

Tsuna dazedly set himself back in order, hardly knowing what had just happened… though there were, perhaps, two things he could be sure of: first, he had enjoyed that _far_ more than he knew how to explain to himself, and second, Xanxus had been unmistakably hard when he'd retreated so hastily.

He passed his hand over his face, scrubbing at it, though that didn't make things any easier to understand. "Fuck," he said, and it was a long time before he was able to reach for the next item on his to-do list.

**end**

Comments are always lovely!


End file.
